familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
St. Joseph County, Michigan
St. Joseph County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. The population was 62,422 at the 2000 census. The county seat is Centreville. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 96.66%) is land and (or 3.34%) is water. Adjacent counties *Kalamazoo County (north) *Branch County (east) *Cass County (west) *LaGrange County, Indiana (south) *Elkhart County, Indiana (southwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 62,422 people, 23,381 households, and 16,600 families residing in the county. The population density was 124 people per square mile (48/km²). There were 26,503 housing units at an average density of 53 per square mile (20/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.49% White, 2.58% Black or African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.58% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.51% from other races, and 1.46% from two or more races. 3.99% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 92.9% spoke English, 3.7% Spanish and 1.6% German as their first language. There were 23,381 households out of which 34.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.90% were married couples living together, 10.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 23.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,355, and the median income for a family was $46,391. Males had a median income of $34,983 versus $23,638 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,247. About 8.20% of families and 11.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.50% of those under age 18 and 6.90% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. St. Joseph County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: John McDonough * Sheriff: Bradley Balk * County Clerk: Pattie S. Bender * County Treasurer: Phyllis E. Bainbridge * Register of Deeds: Cynthia L. Jarratt * Drain Commissioner: Jeffrey Wenzel * County Surveyor: Wayne Mostrom (information as of January 2009) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Sturgis *Three Rivers Villages *Burr Oak *Centreville *Colon *Constantine *Mendon *White Pigeon Unincorporated *Parkville Townships *Burr Oak Township *Colon Township *Constantine Township *Fabius Township *Fawn River Township *Florence Township *Flowerfield Township *Leonidas Township *Lockport Township *Mendon Township *Mottville Township *Nottawa Township *Park Township *Sherman Township *Sturgis Township *White Pigeon Township Transportation US Highways * US 12 * US 131 * BUS US 131 is a route traveling through downtown Three Rivers. Michigan State Trunklines * M-60 * M-66 * M-86 * M-103 * M-216 See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in St. Joseph County, Michigan References External links *St. Joseph County *Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on St. Joseph County Saint Joseph County Category:St. Joseph County, Michigan